How Love Is Supposed To Be
by LittleTXBelle
Summary: "That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person"... a bella/jacob story
1. A Lot To Think About

How Love Is Supposed To Be.  
Chapter One

_**Love is faith, not an emotion.  
Melody unruffled by broken smiles  
With power to enlighten a day, a life;  
A lover's way in search of happiness.  
Love is the innocence of a child,  
Pure, simple, curious to give, to touch.  
A fire, burning with flames of passion,  
Sweet like honey, soft like laughter.  
Love is when your heart forgets to breathe  
For it lives for deeper desires than oxygen.  
An everlasting smile, soft lips whispering  
A song from the soul of God.  
Love is the art of compromise;  
Easing the thirst of lovers with wet kisses.  
More than the touching of burning flesh.  
A harmony that links music to voice.  
No pride, no pain, Love does not hurt.**_

**BPOV**

Edward had just come back telling me he had lost his mind when he told me he didn't love me. Normally, I would have been ecstatic to hear those words, but for some reason I wasn't.

Then it came to me. Maybe the reason I wasn't as happy as I should be was because of Jacob. I hadn't seen him or any of the pack boys since the Cullen's came back last month.

I sighed, and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Jacob's number as quickly as I possibly could. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella, hey… what can I help you with baby", he said obviously happy that I had called. It was so good to his voice again. I had missed it oh so much.

"Hey Jake, I just called to see what you had been up to, I haven't talked to you in awhile", I said, the words barely even coming out.

"Yeah….you haven't talked to me since that leech of yours came back, Bella did you ever even think for a second that maybe he's not the right guy for you", he said, his voice raising.

"Yes, actually I'm thinking about that right now", I said, and I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll be right over", he said the excitement obvious in his voice as he clicked off the call. I smiled to myself, putting my phone on the counter and running upstairs to get ready.

I pulled on a pair of black soffe shorts and a hot pink tank top, and sat on my bed, running my hairbrush through my tangled mess of hair. I finally got all the tangles out, and was getting up to put my hairbrush back, when I felt to warm arms wrap around me.

I turned my head to find Jacob, his eyes smoldering into mine. I couldn't help but smile. I felt so at home in his arms. I sighed and leaned into his embrace. He took my hand and set it against his beating heart. His eyes were still smoldering into mine.

"You feel that Bella, it's a pulse, a heartbeat, I live and breathe Bella, you won't have to change who you are for me", he said as his lips met mine.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, filled with love. With that he released his grip on me, not taking his eyes off me till he was out of the window and disappearing into the night.

Jacob had just given me that feeling, that…that thing. That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away all at the same time. It was something I never felt with Edward, not even before he left. That boy sure had just given me a lot to think about.

AN: I know it's kinda short, but what do you think? You like it? Should I continue it? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!  
I will post another chapter if I get at least 3 reviews that want me to continue it! Can't wait to see what you think…


	2. Realization

How Love Is Supposed To Be  
Chapter 2

_**I was like a flower in winter  
When you came it was spring  
You smiled and my petals opened  
You freed me and my heart could sing  
You're the sun, the rain, you gave me life  
And I reach out to the love you bring  
And unlike flowers that wither and die  
While you're with me it is always spring**_

**BPOV**

I thought all night, I feel asleep thinking, and to be honest I didn't know what to do.

It wasn't till I woke up to Edward and his arms wrapped around me, his gold eyes looking into mine, that I realized that I had made the wrong choice.

Edward had broken me beyond repair, and I wasn't about to just let him back into my life. I looked at him in the eyes and told him this, I poured my heart out to him and once I had finished he looked at me as if he would be crying if he could.

He then roughly pulled me closer to him, kissing me. I pushed him away with all my might, knowing that it wouldn't do me any good. He finally broke away to let me breathe.

"This isn't over", he hissed into my ear, and for the first time scaring me. And with that he was gone.

At that moment I knew that I needed Jacob, he was who I had needed all along, I was just too far gone to realize it.

I got up off of my bed, pulling on a pair of white daisy dukes and a hot pink tank top, paired with my white vans that the pack guys had written all over. I smiled at the sight of them. There were little pictures of wolves and hearts and _I love you'_s written everywhere. I grabbed my cell phone, throwing it into my purse as I ran down the stairs.

"Where you headed", Charlie asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Jake's", I said, as I watched a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but laugh. He had always wanted me to be with Jacob. He never liked Edward. I kissed my father's cheek and ran out of the house.

When I got to Jacob's, my body was shaking nervously. I had texted him and told him to meet me in front of his house. I finally got myself out of the truck, only to see a smiling Jacob leaning against it. I looked at him and smiled back.

"Whats up Bells", he said pulling me in for a hug. When he started to pull away I pulled him back to me, and kissed him with all the love and passion that had been building up inside me for so long. When we finally parted, I looked up at him to see a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I win", he said, kissing me passionately once again.

AN: Alright again its short, but chapter's will get longer I swear(: btw the poem below is kind of a summary of what Bella feels for Jacob, so enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

_**You are...  
the reason I don't want to go to sleep at nights  
the reason I want to wake up at mornings  
my inspiration for getting through the day  
the reason I dream even while awake.  
the voice I crave when I'm having a bad day  
the friend who I call when I just want to play  
the heart that I speak to when my secrets are told  
the body that warms me whenever I'm cold.  
the voice of reason when I'm losing my head  
the man I will always welcome in my bed  
the hands I will hold when I just need a friend  
the man I'll go with unto the end.  
the epitome of love...the best that there is  
the reason I know that love exists  
the reason I want to believe in it  
and the reason I just want to say  
Love is...  
It's simply, beautiful!**_


	3. Jacob's Realization

How Love Is Supposed To Be  
Chapter 3

AN: I know I'm amazing… I've given you 2 new chapters in like 2 days(:  
but now to get the 4th you must REVIEW!  
We have to reach 7 reviews for me to post it….so get to it!

_Young Love_

**_Love is patient, love is kind,_**  
**_And what our loves express is true._**  
**_No amount of tragedy can tear_**  
**_Or break the love I have for you._**

**_Time has healed our many wounds,_**  
**_But has not erased the memory._**  
**_But we'll hold on, we'll stay together._**  
**_We will get through this, you and me._**

**_Though we are young and still learning_**  
**_About ourselves, our world today,_**  
**_In my heart, I'll always love you,_**  
**_And in my heart you'll always stay._**

**_As days go by, as time progresses,_**  
**_We will change, mature, and always grow._**  
**_But as we grow, as we reminisce,_**  
**_There is one thing I will always know._**

**_My love for you will never falter,_**  
**_Never cease, for it's always true._**  
**_With love comes patience, but it's worth the wait,_**  
**_To share my unending love with you._**

**_- Jessica Wheaton –_**

**JPOV**

I smiled as I tightened my grip on Bella's waist. She had finally seen where she was meant to be. I kissed the top of her head, as I pulled her into me. I had won, Edward could fight it all he wanted, but I had won, Bella was mine.

I looked down at Bella, to find her big brown eyes staring into mine. I smiled and kissed the bridge of her nose. She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I laughed and took her hand pulling her towards Sam's house.

When we walked into Sam's house, hand in hand, a chorus of cheers broke out.

"Bella, it's good to see you again, it's been ages", Jared said with a smile, pulling Bella into a big bear hug. She smiled and hugged him back. I was so glad that the pack had always been so accepting of her given her past with the bloodsuckers.

As she hugged the guys and conversation sparked up, I watched her intently. I could see that sparkle of happiness in her eyes as she talked, laughed, and smiled. It was so good to see her happy again.

She finally returned to me, intertwining her fingers in mine. I smiled and pulled her into me, her body molding perfectly against mine. My hand sat on the arch of her back, holding her against me. I looked into her eyes once more and what had happened become so obvious to me, the imprint. I hadn't realized it when it originally happened, but now holding her in my arms I knew she was the girl, my imprint.

AN: So kind of a fill in chapter….I had to bring in the pack boys!


	4. Telling Bella

How Love Is Supposed To Be  
Chapter 4

**AN: Damn yall' review fast(:**  
**haha well heres the next chapter…..**

**_The curve of your hips  
Is stuck in my mind  
The taste of your lips  
So sweet that I find  
Myself lost in the thought  
Of our next embrace  
I see now I'm caught  
Without even a chase_**

**_I Love Your Love_**

**_I love your dark eyes,  
And your curly hair,  
I love your smile,  
And the way that you care. _**

**_I love your deep kisses,  
I love your soft touch,  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you so much. _**

**_- Christin C. -_**

**BPOV**

I was happily wrapped in Jacob's arms, hanging with all the guys again, when I felt Jacob's lips at my ear.

"We need to talk", he whispered, squeezing the hand he held in his. I looked up at him, fear filling my body. He sounded exactly like Edward as he led me off to heartbreak not 6 months prior to this very moment. I felt the tears threaten to spill over as Jacob pulled me out of the house.

We walked onto the beach and sat in the sand, the waves gently hitting our toes. _Perfect break up spot, _I thought to myself looking at him, feeling my tears threatening to fall again. I finally got the courage to speak.

"Who is she", I questioned him and he looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What Bella, what are you talking about there is no other girl", he said pulling me up to my feet.

I looked at him, and frowned. "Jake, I realized something, what happens when you imprint", I asked, and then he smiled, that bastard was smiling at me.  
I don't get why the hell your smiling", I added crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He uncrossed my arms for me and took my hands, looking deep into my eyes.

"Isabella, don't you see I already have", he said. I was so confused, and I guess it showed on my face, because Jake kept laughing at me.

He pulled me into him and kissed me passionately. I looked at him, still partly confused.

"I imprinted awhile back actually, on my best friend, on you", he said kissing me again.

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**You make me feel special,  
You make me feel new,  
You make me feel loved,  
With everything you do.**

**You hold me close when I am sad.  
You wipe the tears from my face.  
Every time we are together,  
It seems like the perfect place.**

**My eyes light up when you enter a room.  
I smile when we are together.  
No matter how bad things are,  
You always make them better.**

**I love the way you kiss me,  
The way you hold me tight.  
I love the way you touch me,  
I could be with you all night.**

**I love the way you can make me laugh  
For absolutely no reason at all.  
I love how no matter what I do,  
You will be there to catch me when I fall.**

**I just want you to know,  
That even though we sometimes fight,  
I will always love you!  
No matter what, day or night. **

**- Amanda Standridge –**

AN: Alright you guys I need to be at 12 reviews for you to get chapter 5!


	5. Why Can't Perfect Last

How Love Is Supposed To Be  
Chapter 5: Why Can't Perfect Last  
AN: Ok guys no poem today….just straight up story(:  
sorry it took a little longer, but I wanted it to be nice and long and perfect

**JPOV**

I pulled away from Bella only to hear a howl in the distance. I rolled my eyes, of course. Sam always had the worst timing.

I kissed Bella's cheek, a frown spreading across my face. She looked at me question filling her eyes.

"Pack Meeting", I whispered, kissing her lips quickly and then running into the forest to change.

**THE MEETING**

"What do you want Sam", I said, well thought, but still.

"Guys there is a leech that keeps running past the treaty line, it's not a Cullen they don't come to our side of the line, she has red hair and red ass eyes I'm not exactly sure what she wants, so keep an eye out you guys that is all you can go", he said as he phased back, got dressed and ran off.

We all sat there dumbstruck not knowing what to say or do.

**END OF ****MEETING**

As we walked into Sam's house I saw Bella sitting at the table talking to Emily. I sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Anything new", Emily asked looking at me.

"Nah, just some red headed leech running around that's all", I answered, not worried about a single thing. I looked over to Bella to see fear fill her eyes.

"Baby, are you ok", I asked her.

"Victoria", she said looking at me. "The vampire her name is Victoria"

Sam looked at her with a wary look on his face.

"Bella", he said as she looked up at him. "Do you know anything about this bloodsucker's intentions", he asked her, obviously hoping she knew something.

"Me, she wants me dead", she said and a chill went up my spine. _NO I would NEVER let that leech so much as TOUCH my Bella, _I thought, my mind in panic mode.

"But why why would she want you…d...dead", Jared said, choking on the last word.

She looked at him and then around the room. I squeezed her hand gently. "Bella please tell us why, we need to know", I whispered to her, my lips at her ear. She sighed and started the story.

"Well long story short, her "mate" James tried to hurt me before kind of succeeding might I add, Edward stopped him and killed him and now she wants to kill me, you know a mate for a mate I guess, that black vampire you guys killed, Laurent, he was with her too he came to kill me for her", she said.

I started to tremble a little. How could that leech that claimed he loved her let her get hurt? I calmed myself down and looked down at Bella.

"When you say he hurt you, how bad was it", I asked her,my body still trembling a little.

"Well let's see a broken leg, a couple fractured ribs…no bige… oh and this she said turning her wrist over and pointing to a crescent shaped scar that covered her right wrist. I looked at her with worry in my eyes. "Vampire bite", she mouthed to me. That was when I lost it.

I got up and ran outside, phasing out off pure anger toward all those filthy bloodsuckers. I ran, I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to go.

I was then cut off by Sam and Paul, fully phased standing in front of me.

"Jacob, Bella needs you right now, come on man", he said, showing me a picture of what Bella looked like right now through his thoughts. It was not pretty. She looked over stressed and confused. That was all I needed to whip me back to where I was supposed to be, with Bella, my Bella.

AN: Ok, so it's a little longer…there you go! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Comfort and Family

How Love Is Supposed To Be  
Chapter 6: Comfort and Family

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch in Jacob's living room, hoping he would come back. I couldn't deal with losing him just like I did with… Edward. I spat out his name with anger and pure hatred toward him and all the pain he had caused me. I had hated him with every fiber of my being, every fiber that once loved him.

The sad thing was that in losing him, I had lost his entire family. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlise, and Esme …even Rosalie I would miss. My thoughts used to be focused on becoming one of them, a monster, a…well to be frank a vampire. Now my focus was to keep Jacob happy and in love with me. I couldn't bear to lose him to. I would kill myself literally.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Jared and Paul staring down at me with worried looks on their faces. I looked at them and I realized that I didn't need Edward's family; I had family of my own now. They were tan, overgrown, werewolves, but they were family none the less.

They both sat down on the couch beside me, and we kinda just sat and talked. Paul and Jared have always been like brothers to me, and now that was just made more evident. Jared had an arm wrapped around my shoulders and Paul's hand rested just above my knee.

"He will be back Bells", Paul said in a very comforting tone.

"Paul, he's been gone for over an hour", I said my voice shaking with fear, pain, and hurt.

"I think Sam's talking to him about his stupidity and how much of an idiot he is being , which he is might I add", Jared said, making me laugh and smile a little.

"There it is, There it is", Paul added, a smile spreading across his own face. I finally heard a door slam open, I looked up to see Jacob standing in the door way. I stood up and ran to him, as he hugged me. I was vaguely aware of Jared and Paul leaving the room.

"Baby, I am so sorry, I was inconsiderate and stupid and rude, and you deserve so much better than that, than me, I thought I was good for you but maybe I'm not, I started to leave you, just like that blood sucker did, GOD I'M AS BAD AS HE IS AND…", he said, but my lips cut him off. I kissed him with all the love I could muster up and that sure did make him shut up. His arms wound gently around my waist.

When we finally parted, he stared at me, his eyes smoldering into mine.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend in the world", he said kissing the bridge of my nose. He reached over and turned on the radio. The song that was playing was one of "our songs", as he called them. The song was Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

As the lyrics started to play, Jacob pulled me closer to him, whispering the lyrics in my ear.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

He gently swayed me back and forth, still whispering the lyrics into my ear. I smiled to myself. I felt really loved at that very moment.__

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

As the song came to close, Jacob pulled me in once again, kissing me ever so sweetly. This moment couldn't get any more perfect.


	7. Quality Time

How Love Is Supposed To Be  
Chapter 7: Quality Time

Author's Note:  
Alright this is the last REVIEW FREE chapter yall' are getting till we hit 20 reviews so get to reviewing! This is going to be a nice and long chapter filled with songs and funny, friendly times..! Please enjoy!  
Another thing is that in my story the guys go to La Push High School on the reservation where their mascot is the Wolves (hehe). They all are involved in some sport. Jake, Paul, Jared, and Sam all play varsity football. Embry and Quil play soccer, and Seth, Collin, and Brady play freshman football. So that's all you need to know for know so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**BPOV**

It had been weeks and Victoria hadn't reappeared, so the stress of the situation had died down a bit. Right now we we're all hanging out in a big clearing out behind Sam's house.

And when I say ALL of us….believe me I mean all. Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Me….ALL OF US, just like the times before all this Victoria crap came up.

I was sitting happily on a blanket next to Jacob. I was dressed in light wash daisy dukes, and one of Jacob's old football jerseys. The jersey was blue with white lettering. It said WOLVES on the front at the top and below that was his number, 46. On the back, it said BLACK in big white letters, and then once again had his number below that.

He loved it when I wore his clothes, he said it labeled me as his, which apparently he needs to do because guys love to flirt with me, which they do, and it drives him crazy. It's quite funny to watch actually. You might say that kind of….possessive, but since I am his imprint I think it's allowed.

He also loved the tattoo I had gotten on my foot. It was a black heart that curved gently into his name in cursive. (picture on profile) He told me he was excited that his name was on me permanently. And to tell you the truth, I was happy to. He was my world, he made my life complete.

I looked up at Jacob, who was just smiling at me. He gently kissed the top of my head, and wrapped his arms around me. I looked back to the front to see Jared walking toward us.

"Alright love birds up, up, up we gotta dance", he said as Paul turned the music up. A song came on that I recognized immediately. It was Good Charlotte- Like It's Her Birthday. Kim, Emily, and I had been obsessed the song since we saw the band in concert last weekend.

Kim ran over and grabbed my hand.

"Come on girl, we gotta go dance to our favorite song", she said pulling me to my feet, and towards the speakers that Jared had hooked up earlier. The lyrics began to blare through the speakers.

_Tonight I kinda get the feeling,  
My girl is up to something,  
Something that is no good.  
She said she only had a meeting,  
But she is dressed for something,  
Something that is no good.  
Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,  
But seeing is believing,  
Can't believe it,  
What I'm seeing when I stepped inside._

I was dancing with Kim and Emily, having the time of my life. I couldn't help, but smile. We were dancing pretty close to one another and I could hear the guys whistling at us because of it. When the chorus came on, we began to sing along really loud.

_She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday._

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.

She turns and says don't be surprised,  
It's gonna be a good night,  
A good, good night.  
She's showing me a different side,  
One I've never seen before,  
That I Ignore.

Cause when I'm up she's all about me,  
When I'm down,  
She stays around me,  
Now I know I'm one and only,  
So I might as well enjoy the ride.

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.

Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Just like it's her birthday.

By the time the song was done, I was laughing so hard, I thought I was gonna pee myself. Kim and Emily were in the same boat. Paul sat at the DJ booth looking through the song list for the next song to play.

Jake and Sam walked up to Kim, Emily, and I. Jake looked at me and smiled.

"Nice performance there ladies", Jake said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Kim, who was standing next to me, took a bow. "Thank you, Thank you", she said sarcastically. Paul finally picked a song, and the beat of With You by Chris Brown came on and Paul jumped down from our make shift DJ booth to dance with Rachel. People started to pair off as the song started.

_I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Jacob swayed me back and forth gently to the beat of the music. I nestled my head into his bare cheat as he pulled me closer to him. I felt so loved right now it was ungodly. I felt Jacob bury his head in my hair, kissing it softly.__

Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class all your own

And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind

And you mean to me what I mean to you  
And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do  
Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh girl

Jacob's hands were now resting on my hips, holding my body to his. By the tightness of his grip, I had a feeling he wasn't letting go anytime soon.__

I don't want nobody else  
Without you there's no one left and  
You're like Jordan's on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I can not wait now

Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true  
You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try  
To be your everything

Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

And I will never try to deny  
That you are my whole life  
Cause if you ever let me go I would die  
So I won't front

I don't need another woman  
I just need your all or nothing  
Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

"I love you", Jacob whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek, as he pulled away from me.

"I love you two", I said, earning a heart-warming smile from Jake.

We all decided to take a break from dancing and sat on the big blanket spread out in the middle of the clearing to eat some snack and just chat.

**JPOV**

Hanging out with everybody again was so much fun. As of right now, I sat on a blanket, Bella resting comfortably against me. I was comforted by the fact that she was still mine. I had thought that I would have lost her to that leech again, but I had never been so glad to be wrong.

We were all sitting, laughing, joking around, not a worry in the world. It felt good to just let loose and not have anything to stress you out. Emily had the laptop that had the music on it, sitting in front of her, looking for a good song.

Suddenly, she gasped and a huge smile erupted on her face.

"OMG, Bells this is so you and Jake's like song", she said, pressing the play button to play a song she had called Love Like This, I think. A beautiful tune filled the air. Once the lyrics started I knew that Emily was right this really was our song.

_[Natasha:]  
Oh...  
Never find a love like this  
Oh...  
Never find a love like this_

We go back so far,  
Swingin in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
Ooh I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude.

That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this

Well this life tried to keep us apart  
You keep callin me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,  
You're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
Home and lent to sacrifice.

That's why you keep on runnin  
In and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
It's not hard to know why  
I keep comin' back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this.

Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
You keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this.

[Sean Kingston:]  
May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
That still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
For you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
Not to make you my wifey,  
Man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
Me and you, we strollin,  
They don't wanna come around.

[Natasha:]  
Let me hear you say,  
You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this.

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
You keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
Wrap you all around me,  
Never find a love like this,

Oh... Never find a love like this...  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
You keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh... Never find a love like this.  
Oh... Never find a love like this

I smiled as the song came to a close, tightening my grip on Bella's waist. That song couldn't have described us any better. I looked down at her to see a huge smile plastered on her face. Jared laughed and tickled Bella's side, making her squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

Once she finally got a hold of herself, she looked at Jared and smiled evilly.

"Oh Jared, you are so dead", she said getting up.

"Bring it on, white girl", he said, making everyone laugh.

"You know I'm half Latina", she said. Oh yeah I had forgotten that her mother was Hispanic.

"Well then come on chica", he said, coming up behind her, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed and laughed until he finally put her down. She stumbled a little bit, regaining her balance, almost falling over a couple of times. Just then Embry walked up.

"Jeez Bells, been walking long?" he teased sitting down on the log next to me.

"Alright you guys we need one more song before the night ends, Bells you pick", Paul said handing her the laptop. She looked through for a couple seconds and then giggled as she pressed play on one of the songs. What came on made us all laugh uncontrollably.

_Who let the dogs out  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

{woof, woof, woof, woof}

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
And everybody havin' a ball {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo}  
I tell the fellas ":start the name callin':" {Yippie Yi Yo}  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back scruffy, back scruffy,  
Get back u flea infested mungrel  


_{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}_

I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

As the song came to a close, we all caught our breath from the laughter. Tonight was a much needed night, a night that really helped us all let go of all our worries. It was a night none of us would soon forget.

AN: So I had fun writing this chapter….and I hope you had just much reading it.  
REMEMBER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE POSTED TILL WE REACH 20 REVIEWS SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Unwanted Guest

How Love Is Supposed To Be  
Chapter 8: An Unwanted Guest

AN: I am well aware that I am over 20 reviews…I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I am now and that's all that matters, so here ya go chapter 8(:

**JPOV**

The next day began with a continuation of the past nights festivities. We were now all on the beach hanging out. Bella looked drop dead gorgeous in her baby blue bikini, and it took all the self control in the world for me not to grab her and take her of some place to do her. I laughed to myself at the thought. We were all splashing in the water, laughing, dunking each other, playing water games and everything else you could possibly think of doing at the beach.

At that precise moment, a disgusting scent hit me. _Vampire. _I knew her going away was too good to be true. I grabbed Bella and pulled her behind me. The guys looked at me weird for a split second and then the understood. I was guessing they smelt it too. I had a feeling Bella understood as well, since she wasn't putting up any kind of fight.

I glanced back at her, and she was staring at me with a worried look on her face, her eyes filled with fear. Her hand shook in mine. I pulled her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently. Her shaking subsided, but the fear never left her eyes.

Sam had Emily take Bella back to their place, as we followed the red-headed demon through the forest. We followed her for 15 miles before she crossed the treaty line. There was nothing we could do at that moment. Sam left Paul and Jared to patrol the line for the evening shift, and the rest of us ran back to his house. I phased back and put on some boxers and my shorts, walking into Sam's house. Bella turned and looked at me from the stool she was sitting on at the counter.

I smiled gently at her, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned against me, perfectly calm and content. She was safe for now.

AN: Sorry it's a short update….but it's an update(:  
so there ya go! READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Their Back

Chapter 9: Their Back… 

**AN: OH MY! I can't believe I haven't updated this story since last October! OMG! I AM SO SORRY! But here it is….chapter 9(:**

**JACOBS POV**

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We were all quite frustrated that the fucking red headed leech had gotten away again. I tightened my arms around Bella's waist as she leaned back against me. She sighed deeply as she laid her head in the crook of my neck. The silence in the room was broken by the sound of Bella's cell phone ring tone.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, but no one would listen, cuz no one else cared….._

She pulled out of my arms and answered instantly.  
"Emmett?" she asked quietly. I looked around the room, exchanging looks of shock with the others in the room. She was talking to one of them? Something was very wrong with this picture. We all turned our gazes back to Bella as she listened to whatever the leech was telling her.  
"Yeah…she's been here a couple times we….what do you mean she's not alone?" she asked, a look of pure confusion on her face. She waited a couple moments before speaking again.  
"Yeah…ok…I'll tell them…alright talk to you soon Emmett….love you two Emmy….bye", she said before hanging. She stuck her phone back in the back pocket of her blue jean shorts and took a deep breath before turning toward the pack. She then said the three words none of us wanted to hear.

"They're coming back". 

**OK SO I KNOW ITS SHORT….REALLY SHORT! but I have writers block so any ideas?**


End file.
